


Put It On Me 施加于我

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is a big cutie, Hesitating Aziraphale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, looots of food & wine, they kissed at last, why Mozart is not in Heaven
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 是一篇3+1，我想写写他俩全世界吃喝玩乐互戳箭头的故事，有小cue到萨莫萨。应该又名“克鲁利三次偷吻天使，一次他失败了”(划掉)。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“为什么叫我来过来？”酒馆太闹腾了，亚茨拉菲尔不得不扯着嗓子。一向文质彬彬的天使变成这幅样子，这让恶魔有些微妙的愉快，“这里都快毁灭了！”  
“所以天气才会这么热。”克鲁利夹起肩膀缩在黑袍里的模样像条缺水的蛇，但在催老板上菜时把桌子拍得邦邦响，亚茨从皱起的眉毛尖都在说着不赞同。  
“你知道我不是这个意思。耶和华来过了……”天使喝了一小口酒，很快急匆匆又抿一口，下唇沾湿了一小片，“哦，这酒真棒。俄摩拉将在明天毁灭，我看不出这时候过来一趟有什么意义。”  
“这酒很棒，而我们只剩最后一晚来享受它。”克鲁利露出懒洋洋的笑容。

现在的鬼天气真的很热，世界是太阳与风沙的黄色，临街的小馆子里烟尘缭绕，醉鬼和流氓挤在一起，有人在打架，有人在找打，他不得不用了点把戏才不至于人群像飞蛾扑火般不断撞上他俩的桌子。  
“听起来很罪恶。”天使评价。他手里的发酵海藻鸡尾酒是种邪典的墨绿色，这就是为什么必须拿厚陶土杯掩饰。拜托，你没法控制食物会发酵出什么颜色，只要味道好，配色是它的自由。它颜色可怕，但口感极佳，配上浑浊的光线，你甚至能忽略杯底可能存在的小海螺与沙砾。  
“罪恶的食物最美味，罪恶的地方最精彩，罪恶的时间最欢快。”恶魔将十指反着交叉，手腕从宽大的袖口下露出来，削尖的下巴卡在那里，金色的蛇瞳从墨镜上方盯着面前的正派人。  
老板挤过人群骂骂咧咧地上齐了菜，肉豆蔻拌碎柠檬香草，一小盘薄切鱼片，与亚茨手里的酒精是绝配。有个东倒西歪的人晃了过来，克鲁利捞高长袍下摆、在那个男人能接近他们之前一脚踹翻，老板嘟囔着道谢，而身着金绣线白袍的天使像是被吓到了。

亚茨拉菲尔在不安。他总是不安着，因为一只折了翅膀的海鸥，因为沿街乞讨的幼儿，因为瘦得露出肋骨的黑猫。他总会在忧虑时摩挲袖口的毛边。  
“我不觉得这是个好主意。”他东张西望，但很快被美食诱惑了，“城市毁灭之前，我们不该在这里。”亚茨努力咀嚼着，好咽下去才能开始新的话题，完全没注意是恶魔举着叉子送到了他的嘴边。  
为什么不，因为你见不得这些死亡却又没法制止吗。克鲁利在心里想，搓了个响指示意添酒，刚得以挪动回柜台的老板立刻大声抗议，附加一声方言粗话。恶魔不以为意，被无视得彻底后耸耸肩，把沾着碎香料的柠檬瓣直接用手捏出来，挤压果皮直到把每一滴果汁吮进嘴里。  
“我以为自从诺亚后，上帝不会再大规模毁灭人类了。”他最后说，“那道——彩虹？”  
“是啊。”好天使看上去更加心烦意乱，揉搓着眉角又将手放下，“但是这一次不是水淹。上帝总是信守他的承诺，所以没有洪水和暴雨。他正在思考别的方式。警示用途，可能从死海就地取材，那里有不少盐。”  
“哦啊。”恶魔含混地说，像是突然对自己沾了柠檬汁的手指很感兴趣，“你知道的，这里严格来说也不算是我们的人。撒旦教徒所能做的也就是把公鸡血飚自己一身。”  
“我们？”  
“我的，我的。”

“这座城市做了错事，也选错了阵营。”天使盯着陶土杯口，像是那个幽黑的洞蛰伏着什么至邪的怪物，表情说不上是难过还是释然，但显然已经说服了自己，“这就是必须消失的原因。对，就是这样。”  
克鲁利不那么信服地哼一声，在他慢悠悠地凑上去时天使没有躲。红发恶魔于是得寸进尺地用上一副晦暗的调子，尖锐的鼻头戳着亚茨的圆脸蛋，咬住门齿发音时嘶嘶出声，“一同消失的还有佳酿。我告诉你，整个大陆只有这家店知道如何用海藻调酒。”  
“地狱信徒调的酒，被一同毁灭也罢。”亚茨挣扎着，说出的话却豁达得很，只有微微撅起的嘴唇出卖了他，睫毛在光线下是亚麻色，“哦，邪恶的魔鬼青睐它。”  
“却不能获得至善的天使的爱？”  
天使犹豫了，克鲁利太关注他的反应，以至于忘了围绕身边的十几个躁动的麻烦。一个留络腮胡的壮实男人踉跄着摔在他俩面前，终于成功扑翻了那张岌岌可危的木桌。人群以为能看打架，不明所以地欢呼起来，整罐鸡尾酒与陶片一同碎在地上。  
“天杀的天堂啊！”恶魔大骂，“最后一次喝上几口的愿望也洒进土里了——诅咒你们都变成土里的灰…还有盐！”  
酒馆另一头的老板也吼了一嗓子。  
“没有酒了！”那个汉子喊，“店里只有这么多。”  
“你本来就该只卖给我！而不是给这群找不着北的车轱辘！”  
“见鬼的黑山羊，我给了你整整一壶！你像泼尿一样把它泼了出去！”  
“这能怪我吗，野蛮人！”  
克鲁利气急败坏，亚茨被逗得前仰后合，不知道为什么会让他如此愉快。浅金卷发的天使轻柔地低笑着，蓬松的发丝跟着颤动，因为一直捧着自己的酒，那只小杯子好端端地幸存了。  
“喝我的吧。”他将手伸过来，裸露出的小臂是象牙的白色，把还剩大半的酒水塞进克鲁利怀里，“恶魔该喝恶魔信徒酿的酒。”  
恶魔没了话，不自在地嘟囔了几句。他旋转了杯子，看见杯口边还留了一个湿润的水渍。  
为什么不呢。克鲁利心想，然后将嘴唇对上去，仰起脖颈一饮而尽。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
“我收到你的信鸽了。”天使风尘仆仆推开阁楼的小门，雨水还在从帽檐往下滴，浅色的衣服却奇迹般没有沾上一点泥浆，逆光而立的时候仿佛带着一层光晕，“为什么叫我过来？”  
“你觉得我能进梵蒂冈吗？”克鲁利反问。  
“不，我只是想问有什么是我能做的……”他的语气轻柔谦恭，将帽子向外折叠压在胸前，很快找到了趴在一堆画框与雕塑间的恶魔，“克鲁利，你在干什么？”  
“寻宝。”一簇火红的发丝在苍白的帆布画卷间燃烧，然后整张脸终于露了出来，鼻尖和颧骨蹭上一点灰。亚茨体贴地打了个响指。  
克鲁利摸摸鼻梁，莫名有点遗憾，他更想要的是天使收在内袋里的手绢。  
无所谓了。他晃悠悠地支起身子，一手撑着膝盖，另一手举高封好的涂鸦画。  
亚茨看上去有些不明所以，但还是接了过来。 “达芬奇。” 他将牛皮纸拆出一个角，慢慢拼出下方的署名，“里昂纳多·达芬奇？我经常能从教会听见这个名字。”  
“多虔诚啊，是不是。”  
“恐怕正好相反。”  
“我请求你帮我保管这个，画里是一个女人的微笑*，没有任何邪恶可言。作为委托人的丈夫不喜欢它，达芬奇不得不重画，而这张就便宜了我。”克鲁利打量着他的表情，“我想安顿下来，最近在……弄些装修，这张画要被挂在客厅。”  
对方窸窸窣窣揭开包装纸的手停了下来，橄榄绿的眼睛里似乎有些难以置信。  
“你打算安顿下来，”他重复，“在这里？”  
“英国，法国，意大利，我还没想好。”克鲁利挥手的样子像在驱散苍蝇，把几个胡乱的念头从脑袋里拍散，“但我现在喜欢这里。打算再停留一阵子，收集些雕塑什么的。”  
“教廷不太喜欢掌政的美第奇。士兵和舰队随时都可以跨海而来，这恐怕不是个好主意。”  
“我知道，我当然知道。但教皇讨厌的就是魔鬼喜欢的，我总得站在对立面，对不对？”  
亚茨拉菲尔突然看上去犹豫又忧愁，他把画抱在怀里，罕见地抿紧嘴唇没有接话。  
克鲁利明白他在想什么，亚茨流连这吵闹人间的程度甚至有甚于他，但这时候若是询问“你喜欢这里吗，天使”，敏感的正派人绝对会生气。恶魔从愁眉苦脸的商人口中听说过战火的传言，几周前一辆红色的马车出现在海岸线，同行的是匹瘦长的黑马，他因此连夜修改了指示牌的方向，无意中顺带陷害了几十位迷途的旅人，不知地狱是否会因为这个嘉奖他。  
“你喜欢收集书籍。”他只能慢慢地试探，“呆在教区里，你不可能找得到《神曲》的初版。”  
“我曾有幸读过几页，”亚茨露出一丝梦幻的表情，却只字不提其它部分，“真的很美。”  
“《十日谈》？”  
“有趣的小说。”  
“去过剧院吗？”  
“时不时的，但总得一番长途跋涉后才能找到地方。”  
恶魔没来由地急躁起来，亚茨拉菲尔慢条斯理的柔和腔调让他心烦，上帝忠诚的小羔羊，一向如此。  
“留下来陪我吧，就在这里。或是别的城市，由你来定。”  
“非常抱歉，我做不到。罗马有我的使命。”  
意料之中的拒绝，但这还是让克鲁利有些受伤，并且愤怒。恶魔迈开腿，连从容的边都沾不上，跨过一尊横倒的石膏像，用力推开老化的窗户。  
“油画不能受潮！”天使惊呼，他没有理睬。大雨的水汽将纱帘吹高，一并涌入的还有喧嚣的马蹄与人声。  
亚茨想要阻拦，但碍于护在胸前的画作没法靠近，而恶魔小半的身子已经探出窗外，半长的红发瞬间被沾湿成好几缕。  
他侧身摘下了墨镜，露出那双这时候有些吓人的蛇瞳，“你看看这里，天使，我请求你。只低下头看一眼。”

大雨也不能逼迫人们躲回屋檐。小贩的蓬顶噼啪作响，水里挤满赤脚乱跑的孩子，几只黄桃散落路边。空气里有熟食与鲜花的香味，妇人、小偷、歌手、伪君子、叫花子，混乱又精致，他们变成窄巷里三三两两移动的头顶，嬉笑怒骂地消失在视野中。  
亚茨拉菲尔垂下眼睑，又慢慢抬起来。  
“我不想让佛罗伦萨毁灭，拜托了，天使。”这方土地不会被暴雨淹没，也没有犯下俄摩拉城的罪孽，她有的不过是太多的艺术家和疯子，“做点什么。看看这里的人啊。”  
“你知道你在要求什么吗？”他的眼睛是干净的蓝绿调，灰尘跃动在湿润的光线间，克鲁利发现这对瞳孔有种琥珀色。亚茨的下巴因为紧绷而微微发抖。  
你知道你在要求什么吗。天使又用双眼询问了一遍。  
“我当然知道。”恶魔阖上窗户，把鲜活的市井关在外面，“我要求你把这张画带走保管。”  
亚茨愣了半晌，但点了头。

他们在街角简单地用了一餐，地方是克鲁利新挖掘出的隐藏瑰宝。新鲜的水牛乳酪在炭火中融化在薄饼上，丰饶的土地给餐桌带来了番茄与罗勒，熟透的无花果上浇了蜜糖，与浓烈到发酸的红酒是绝配。他们在夜晚道别时，亚茨拉菲尔的表情几乎像是被诱惑了。  
“我一点也不希望这是享受自酿葡萄酒的最后一晚，”克鲁利意有所指，从衣帽架取下天使晾干的帽子，蒙娜丽莎的初版画稿被多裹了几层，正安分地夹在他的腋下，“你得知道，整个欧洲也找不出第二家了。”  
“我会看看能为他做点什么。”亚茨微笑起来，柔软的浅色卷发已经藏在了帽檐下，嘴唇翘起油画般的弧线。是偏红的粉色，克鲁利没法不去注意，下唇沾上的酒精还有些湿润，或是他自己舔的。天使紧张时会舔嘴唇吗？  
“Ciao. ”他简洁地说。住在这里让他不得不学上几句意大利语。

恶魔站在阁楼里，鼻息在窗户上留下雾气，雨已经停了，入夜后的海风一阵冷过一阵。他看着楼下的亚茨行色匆匆，怕冷般裹紧珍珠白的长斗篷，想起隆冬时老人常用来吓唬顽皮孩子的告诫。  
“天是如此冷，你去亲吻银白的钢铁，钢铁便会贪恋你的体温，让你永远没法挪开嘴唇。”  
克鲁利往前倾身，吻住渐行渐远的白色人影。  
嗨，这鬼天真冷，但他没被黏在玻璃上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一个女人的微笑：克鲁利从达芬奇手中取得的真迹。“四壁上仅有的装饰品是一幅裱好的画卷——蒙娜丽莎卡通漫画，这是里奥纳多·达芬奇最初的草稿。在佛罗伦萨的一个炎热下午，克鲁利从画家手中买下了这幅作品，他认为它比最终那幅油画要好。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
“为什么叫我来这里？”夹在夫人们的裙裾间艰难移动的天使有些紧张，有几位小姐羞怯地向他展开洒了香粉的扇子。没错，亚茨拉菲尔总是两人中和善有礼的那一个，但这并不代表他能欣然接受陌生人的肢体接触。  
克鲁利滑得像条蛇，他从缝隙中挤回来，在层叠繁复的蕾丝下找到了温热的掌心，将两人救出攒动的人潮。小贴士，天使不喜欢被触摸，但恶魔非常确信他的名字在排除之列。因为他正大大咧咧地牵着亚茨的手，摩西分海般用肩膀顶开任何敢挡路的家伙。  
“往这里走。我给我们俩拿到了假面舞会的邀请函，”他解释，顺便扶正面具，“盛大、正统、色彩斑斓，你会喜欢的。”  
“我从来不知道你混进了宫廷。”他俩穿过挑高的长廊，肩膀不时蹭在一起。亚茨一路好奇地东张西望，他今晚选择了一张覆盖半脸的白色面具，眼角的位置用金粉勾满铃兰花，明亮的浅色眼睛就从花丛间向外窥探。  
“总得找些乐子。”克鲁利打着哈哈，宫里的罪孽实在多到数不清，无聊又富有的贵族们能干出多少蠢事？连恶魔也叹为观止。多数时候，克鲁利需要的只是轻轻一推，引起的连锁反应就足够漂漂亮亮地填满三四份任务报告。  
假面舞会更是其中的一项。没人不喜欢假面舞会，每人各取所需，魔鬼作恶尚且需要一张皮囊，而人类只用戴上漂亮面具。大师级的创作。  
他在经过时盯着墙壁两侧达官贵人的肖像画，你们好啊，地狱见。

 

“我感受到了……爱。”走在身边的天使快乐地宣布，这让克鲁利差点平地踉跄了一下，“今晚有什么？”  
偷情的未成年，通奸的伯爵夫人，乱伦的兄弟姐妹，未遂的谋杀。“一人高的焦糖泡芙塔，烤蛋白糖柠檬派，巧克力舒芙蕾和石榴起泡酒。”克鲁利露出那副“我有内线”式挤眉弄眼，可惜被面具遮住大半，“说过你会喜欢的。最重要的，还有——他。”  
亚茨拉菲尔顺着恶魔手指看向长廊尽头的舞厅，那里聚集着更多的裙摆与羽毛。一阵刀刮玻璃般的笑声刺透厚重甜腻的空气，惊得不属于人间的两位超自然生物都不约而同地一颤。  
“他？”  
“他。”克鲁利艰难地点点头，“你提过想委托一首小夜曲。”  
“……莫扎特？”  
“是啊，有他出席的舞会总会格外热闹。”  
仰躺在台球桌上假装滑水的年轻乐师又爆发出一阵欢快的尖锐笑声，几位打扮得神似火烈鸟与地精的女孩正把一架钢琴推过来，他就这样大半个身子吊在半空，举高双臂将手指压上黑白琴键。  
乐声响起时，亚茨张大了嘴，克鲁利为自己倒了杯香槟。舞厅外站着一位全身漆黑的贵族青年，恶魔看向他，男人欣然举杯。

夜色渐深，舞步从不止歇，佣人点上了所有蜡烛，热烈的火光将人影拉长成影绰的好几条。  
天使意料之中地为悠扬旋律与精致甜点倾心。这里展现的一切都是他喜欢的，克鲁利添满两人的杯子，他吮净沾上手指的糖浆，自周身散发的愉悦纯粹得近乎凝成光环。  
“我得去打个招呼。”克鲁利盯着从头至尾未加入狂欢的男人，“你知道，我在收集新家的装饰品。”  
“你的佛罗伦萨纪念品还在我的书店里。”天使提醒。  
“当然，当然。谢谢你最后放了那座城市一马。”恶魔应着，谨慎地穿过人群而试图不踩到任何一位夫人的长裙，有客人正等着他。  
“当我念出亵渎神灵的话语，放弃上帝而向魔鬼挥舞利刃时，你就出现了。”那个人也向他接近，声音闷在包覆全脸的面具下，咬字因为克制而颤抖。带了一点意大利口音，克鲁利模糊地认出来，“我以灵魂的代价向你……”  
“确切来讲，我不做交易。签条款太麻烦了，而且那是十字路口恶灵干的苦差事。”恶魔直截了当地打断他，“想要什么？”  
男人竖起一根食指，直直指向舞厅的中央。  
“见了鬼了，又是莫扎特？”  
“我想要他消失。永远消失。”  
“你不喜欢他的音乐，还是他不小心偷了你的老婆？放轻松，这孩子是无意的。”  
“恐怕恰巧相反，我太明白他的音乐有多迷人。”人类肩膀紧绷，掌心握拳收在另一侧的手肘内，像是每一句话都耗尽了全部的体力，“只应该属于天堂，而不是挤在这里……挤走本属于我的所有掌声。”  
哈，嫉妒。克鲁利漫不经心地听着，嗅到了那股酸涩的味道，躲在假面下的双眼盯着房间另一侧的天使，亚茨因为搭配菠萝与酸奶油的手指小食而心情愉快，用那双亮晶晶的圆眼睛冲恶魔打了个招呼。同僚间的明争暗斗，这倒是可以成为一篇绝佳的报告。  
“这恐怕很难办到。”他拖长了音节拿起乔来，侧过身用耳语示意天使的方向，“阁下，你瞧，我那边的贵族朋友正打算向莫扎特提出委托。一位虔诚的天父之人，说不定想要篇严肃的弥撒什么的，要是在那之前出了意外……”  
“这可以安排。”对方抢白，“我有他的住址，也能时刻敦促他的进度。”  
克鲁利在思考时撅起嘴唇，很快便扯高嘴角笑起来，尖尖的牙齿上下摩擦。  
“那就这么定了。”他在烛火照顾不到的阴影中摘下自己的面具，男人在看见金色的蛇瞳时着实吓了一跳，但这是个坚强的家伙，很快便跟着取下脑后的绑绳。  
他比想象中要年轻。克鲁利心想，注意到他有一只手涂上了黑色的指甲油*。又是一个如同撒旦教徒画血符的无用宣誓。  
“他会去往天堂，对吗？”男人犹疑着追问，剥下伪装后的棕栗色眼底跳动火光，看起来几乎要哭了。  
“这我可不敢保证，但你肯定会下地狱。”克鲁利慢悠悠戴上属于委托人的面具，打个响指就打算离开，余光里的男人不明显地瑟缩一下，“大可放心，你起码得再等上几十年。莫扎特还未消磨的岁月可全得加在你的头上，苦难与欢乐也一并——”  
“我明白，我接受。我全盘接受。”他回答得如此急迫，听起来不像是即将承受责罚的业火，而是向婚礼的誓言点头，“先生，你有过这种感觉吗。某个人优秀美好得令人痛苦，像是夺走了所有光芒，只消凝视他的灵魂便会感到烈火焚心的痛苦？  
克鲁利打算离开的散漫步伐顿住了。  
“相信我，我完全知道你在说什么。“恶魔回答。

“你们聊了好久。”他回到亚茨拉菲尔身边时，天使大松一口气。他刚设法躲开了一位夫人的共舞邀约，白色假发卷在这里很受欢迎，但当人们发现你天生如此，那可就是轰动了。  
“是啊，许诺了些好东西。”恶魔站在他的身边，捏起一颗薰衣草色的马卡龙递过去。  
“你和他换了面具。”天使转向他，把那块糖衣炮弹挡下来，靠近浅色双眼在白金交织的面具后凑得太近，克鲁利几乎能嗅到独属于他的浅淡香气。两张都是黑色的面具，但新的这只多了些玫瑰暗纹的装饰，他没想到亚茨会发现。  
“这是……贵族间的新兴玩法。小姐们向你递手绢，先生们就只能递面具了。”克鲁利随口胡诌，亚茨却一言不发，让恶魔不得不搜肠刮肚地圆谎，“信任与友谊的象征，仅此而已。”  
天使歪过头，即使被假面遮住大半的表情，克鲁利也知道这是他思考时的标准动作。但在亚茨干脆地解开绑绳时，恶魔还是差点丢脸地连退三步。  
“这是什么？”他盯着天使手里的东西如同看着一杯圣水。  
“你就别摘了，除非想现在就因为一双金色眼睛被绑去火刑架。”对方笑意吟吟，他的手腕从洁白的通花纱袖口下露出来，抬高小臂将面具贴上恶魔脸颊，两层凹凸不平的轮廓完美贴合。  
“我们是……朋友？”恶魔小心翼翼地抉择用词，感觉到黑白两色面孔的嘴唇交叠在了一起。  
“我沉痛地承认，我们俩所拥有的共同点，或许比我那些远在天堂的同事要多得多。”  
舞会中心的莫扎特奏起一曲欢快的小调，人群交挎手肘绕着圈起舞。克鲁利忍不住想象起不远的将来，这位年轻人在天堂玩弄乐器的景象。  
“所以说……不止是朋友？”  
“哦，贪婪的恶魔又在得寸进尺，闭上你尖锐的牙齿，收起你谗言的舌头！”亚茨横眉冷对用上了莎士比亚式的怒嗔，他可喜欢那位作家的拱顶剧院，几个世纪被拆掉后还难过了一整周，下一秒便恢复了原先的笑容，将香槟举高至鼻尖，“敬我们的友谊。”  
“敬我们的友谊。”克鲁利将白色的半脸面具摘下来，用指腹磨挲只有一半的柔和唇线。  
这也足够了，他心想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *黑色的指甲油：这里用了法剧摇滚模组的官摄萨列里形象，虽然小莫更多参照的是电影阿玛迪斯，我的脑子在干什么。


	4. Chapter 4

+1.  
即使克鲁利不想承认，但亚茨拉菲尔迈进他公寓的一瞬间，恶魔还是紧张得咬了舌头。如此之重，甚至让他以为自己的皮囊从此也得带着一条分岔的舌尖。  
“起码这一次我知道，你叫我过来是为了什么。”天使漫步着穿过玄关，手指摸过绿色植物宽大丰茂的叶子。叶片兴奋地沙沙颤抖，克鲁利默默递去一个谋杀的瞪视。“你已经说了好几个世纪，从文艺复兴就开始准备！我从来不知道你喜欢培育植物……看看它们长得多好。”  
“当然不——不仅是为了植物，他们只能算一小部分。”亚茨回头征求答案时，恶魔结巴了一下，立刻换上寻常表情，双手插兜耸了耸肩。  
说真的，他开始反省让天使走进自己的小世界呆上一晚或许是错误的选择。这个念头来得山呼海啸，他们还沉浸在“呼，我活过了世界末日！”的肾上腺素中，如果天使和恶魔真的有这个东西。而且按照俗套的爱情电影来说，书店烧了，本特利也烧了，他俩算得上痛失所爱。当整个世界之剩下彼此时，还能做些什么呢？  
“你在放音乐？”  
“烘托一下……气氛。应该是莫扎特演奏的‘又有人摔了个狗啃泥*’。”  
“你把古典乐精选集塞进了本特利？”  
“是塞过。说起这个，我很抱歉莫扎特没留在你那边。”  
“没什么，天堂尊重每一位的个人选择。他起码在上面住过几十年才突然决心下去……顺便给所有天籁改了调。”  
他盯着天使活泼地说话时开合的嘴唇，对方正四处转悠，像某种好奇又说个不停的小动物，时不时漏出些“亚当”、“红酒储藏”和“答录机”关键词，他尽数嗯啊了过去。亚茨看见了蒙娜丽莎，用指甲修剪齐平的手指抚摸过那尊羽翼缠斗的天使雕塑，目光在某处停留了太久。那是从1941年的轰炸中幸存的鸟型摆设*——拜托，没别的意思。一个恶魔舍生忘死地闯进教堂圣地，用人类的武器炸平了人类的信仰，还有比这更辉煌的自相残杀吗，他不值得一件战利品吗？但事实是，克鲁利只能艰难地吞咽一次，生怕亚茨拉菲尔会对此提出什么棘手的问题。  
天使的皮鞋在屋里走出轻快的哒哒声，每一步都像是踩在心脏上。这间屋子过分私人，他那些见不得人的小心思、过往和喜好，铅灰色的墙壁间不是冷冰冰的艺术品，而是，而是——撒旦啊，恶魔什么时候学会信任别人了？  
“哦，这真是件可爱的雕塑！” 亚茨的声音从玄关传出来，雀跃又惊喜，但是一切如常，“你先前提过正在找合适的装饰品。“  
“一直在收集，恐怕总有一天要把这里填满。“克鲁利嘟囔。他似乎没有认出雕像的由来，这让恶魔说不清是释然还是失望，直到身着浅米色外套的前书店主人从门后走回来，双手抓着另一边的袖口里侧。  
“克鲁利，我的朋友，你的情绪不太对。”他轻柔地说。  
“我还在……悼念我的车。”事出突然，恶魔连下垂的嘴角都没来得及收回去，只能拼凑出两句蹩脚的理由，“你知道，他陪了我近一个世纪。”  
“而我陪了你六千年。”亚茨接得更快。  
克鲁利盯着他，透过墨镜谨慎地盯着他，像是个举着假面的虚伪家伙，只敢在乔装打扮后才大摇大摆地走上舞台。  
“克鲁利。”天使依旧站在他的心脏上，又一次念出他的名字时的橄榄绿双眼悲悯温和，“为什么叫我来这里？”

克鲁利觉得这就是他最后的机会了。无数个世纪的等待，这是最适合的一次。  
他迈开步缩短距离，亚茨拉菲尔自创世纪就不会抵触他的接近。  
他嗅得到独属于另一人的味道，淡奶油、陈旧的书籍，还有他没法辨认的阳光。  
他与亚茨十指相扣，克鲁利先前就这么做过许多次，这一次同样不会收获拒绝。  
他前倾身子，打算亲吻他的天使。

一根手指压上他的嘴唇。  
他的指甲修剪成圆润的弧形，指腹干燥而温暖，来自亚茨未被握住的那只手。  
“不是这样。”恶魔睁开眼，咫尺之内的浅色的双眼中笑意未减，语调也依旧轻柔。  
但克鲁利如坠冰窖。

 

*  
他曾经向克鲁利坦白过吗，身为天使，亚茨拉菲尔可以轻而易举地感知爱意。这就如同种族的本能。  
爱，两个音节，四个字母，最后以咬在下唇的的一次震颤作为终结。他一定说过这个词。那是许多个世纪前的地中海，露天餐馆围绕着水手、舞女、篝火，还有一只畅怀大笑的恶魔。亚茨被铺天盖地的热流包围，他感觉得到爱与被爱，眼底甚至蒙上了水光，只觉得克鲁利的金红长发在一片模糊间燃烧得仿佛身后的火苗。  
正是这团烈焰令他犹豫了。  
初次从克鲁利身边感知到蓬勃的暖意时，他以为是碰巧走进了爱侣的势力范围。下一次相见是人烟稀薄的沙漠，再下一次是空无一人的街巷，最后天使不得不推翻了内心的结论，曼舞着吐出谗言的伊甸大蛇有一颗真心。他花了整整三百年去相信这点，五千年去付诸实践。  
恶魔可以随心所欲，恶魔需要随性而为，但天使总有必须维护的体面。  
他们一起经历了太多事情。城邦的兴旺，旅人的来去，历史的更替，他记不得隐晦地拒绝过多少次克鲁利的示爱。一定是很多次，但恶魔总是耸耸肩，看上去不过是个“哦”。  
“你有没有这种感觉，天使。掩饰真心的往往是正派的那一方？”亚茨依稀地记得他们坐在瑞士一个不知名的山头，入夜后的牛铃悠哉着远去，一瓶玫瑰露酒在两人间交换着喝了大半晚。亚茨贴心地擦拭喝过的地方*，但克鲁利会用一个墨镜上方的凝视将他逗笑，再夸张地含住整个瓶口，咽下酒精后吮出一个露骨的“啵”声。当银白的月光终于洒满整片丘陵，亚茨已经不在意酒瓶是否擦干净了。  
“别误会我，我想说的是……我很想再来瓶威士忌，但你绝对会阻拦我。‘克鲁利，一瓶葡萄酒已经够了，哪怕它是粉红色的’，”恶魔惟妙惟肖地模仿亚茨的腔调，将红发甩到脑后去，“即使你其实很想来一口。”  
“你在说笑，克鲁利。”他还记得自己那时候似是而非的回答，用一个微笑避开了视线接触，“葡萄酒的确足够了。”  
但不是今晚。恶魔将金黄的双眼藏在掩护下，透过墨镜盯向他的目光孤注一掷，仿佛天使再敢躲闪，他便会就地碎在这里。  
他们俩都承认，亚茨总是不安的那个。他焦虑又敏感，脚踩平衡木摇摇晃晃地行走，对决定的正确性瞻前顾后，甚至为他今天可能做出的行动不安了数千年。  
但若现在还假装自己没有动情，那亚茨拉菲尔就该下地狱。

“不是这样。”不是这样，他听见自己的声音。没有颤抖，没有迟疑，没有不可言说，这是早该发生的必然结局。  
亚茨拉菲尔将手指移开，向上抚摸过恶魔的颧骨，四指插进金红的短发。  
你已经做得足够多了，这一次由我来。

第一个吻理应令人铭记，可惜生活并不能让一切都完美。他们是一团混乱，截然的相反。两人的鼻梁抵在一起，啧吮带来水声，亲吻中出现了许多牙齿与舌头，一个吻变成两个，三个，四个。他们捧起对方的脸颊，亚茨被撞到时笨拙地嘶嘶吸气，然后忍不住低笑起来，拉开距离又被拉进怀里。  
他看见克鲁利嘴唇颤抖，墨镜下的金色眼睛在流泪。  
他尝到爱意源头的气息，遥远古老得如同传说中的伊甸园。天使在低吟出声时再度吻了进去，用柔软的舌面舔过毒蛇的獠牙。他被立刻咬住了，然后融化在无边的温暖海洋中。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *又有人摔了个狗啃泥：皇后乐队的Another One Bites the Dust, 任何放在本特利里超过两周的碟片都会被洗成皇后。  
> *鸟型雕塑：1941年场景的教堂里能看见一只鸟型雕塑，后来出现在克鲁利的公寓中。  
> *擦拭喝过的地方：小说里的两人也这么分过酒喝。“不远处坐着两个人，正在分享一瓶红酒……亚茨拉菲尔很自觉地抹了抹瓶口，把酒递给恶魔。”


End file.
